


Tell me how it works

by Azartti



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azartti/pseuds/Azartti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was first for her and for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me how it works

**Author's Note:**

> It's supposed to be Ayato/Hinami but could be read just as gen. Your choice. 
> 
> Based on this prompt I saw in tumblr. "I pretty much live in detention and you’re a straight A student here on your first offense. Wanna add another and skip detention with me?"

“Tell me, how did you feel when you broke that fuckers nose?”

Silence.

“You won’t answer?” He snorts. “I saw your face. I know you liked it. Even when you ended up crying and fucking it up.”

“You don’t know anything.”

“Is that so?” He leans back, smirk still on his face. “I have some pending business with that fucker too and I’m gonna beat him until he vomits blood. You can come and watch if you like.”

“I don’t… I’m… It’s not like that.”

“I don’t really care.” He stands up, ready to skip detention. “I just thought you would seize the opportunity.”

She bites her lip, hands trembling in the desk. She doesn’t want revenge anymore, she has done enough. But for him to invite her… That is rare. He is very closed up and tolerates so little. She doesn’t fool herself. She knows he is not doing it for her, he really has a vendetta against the guy. Everybody knows it. So why invite her? Because she snapped? Because she did feel powerful while beating him up? Because she accidentally heard him confess to double cross him? Because she told him what she heard? Why?

Before she knows it she is standing up.

“Wait!” She grabs her things in a hurry. “Can I really go with you?”

She can’t describe the smirk he gives her.

“Just don’t get in my way.”


End file.
